In the End
by InlandManatee42
Summary: A series of oneshots taking place after 707's route, centered around our MC, Chaelin, and her life as the new Mrs. Choi. (Headcanon universe, OCs, fluff, and more. Rated T as a precaution, because paranoia)
1. Thanksgiving - the family you left

**Warning: If you have not unlocked/completed 707's good ending, after ending,** ** _and_** **secret endings 1 and 2, then SPOILER ALERT! Otherwise, proceed and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger, 707, and related belong to Cheritz. The story and Chaelin(MC) are mine.**

"Saeyoung~", her voice sang. As beautiful as he thought she sounded, the red-haired hacker groaned in frustration. Upon hearing his lovely wife calling for him he turned over in his bed, covering his head when she flipped the lights on. "Come on, sleepy head," she urged. Another groan. _Oh, is this how it's gonna be?_ A sigh escaped her lips. "Okay then. Since my handsome husband refuses to come love me, I suppose I'll have to find affection elsewhere." He made a noise. _Almost there,_ she chuckled under her breath. She hummed to herself, though loud enough for her bum of a man to hear, "I wonder if Saeran would be willing to cuddle with me"

In a flash of red and blankets Chaelin Choi found herself tangled in a pair of arms. Kisses were peppered along her neck, causing a giggle to bubble. "Oh, so he does live?" she teased. It seemed he was using incoherent noises as a language today; another groan came forth. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. Accepting such a loving gesture, she ran her slender fingers through his fiery tresses. He smiled against her skin, enjoying the feel of being pet. She scraped her nails on his scalp, effectively removing a few tangles and pulling out any kinks.

"I was trying to keep my 'bed-head' look. Seems like that won't be the case today," he grumbled jokingly.

"Right you are!" Chaelin's sudden raise in volume made Saeyoung jolt. Her dark gray eyes lightened a bit. Their usual depth in black raised to a now pearly and cool shade. She took a step back, observing the intrigued expression that was her husband's face. "Guess why."

He pondered this for a moment. _A date? No, she would've reminded me last night. Her birthday? That was in January. Anniversary? That was in March..._ "Did we win a new car in a sweepstakes and need to appear in the news?"

A chuckle came from her, obviously he was wrong in his assumption and he knew it too. Although, he _did_ enter a giveaway for a new sports car...

"I got a phone call." He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

When she didn't, however, Saeyoung became concerned. "What's wrong? Who do I need to hurt?" This caused her to laugh.

Chaelin gave ahead shake, "No, no, it's not that. It's just," she paused, and continued hesitantly, "I just wasn't expecting him to call..."

 _Oh, just an unexpected call. I get that, totally understand- wait..._ _ **Him**_ _?_ That didn't sit well with our ginger-haired hacker. Now, don't get him wrong; Saeyoung isn't the jealous type. Zen could flirt all he wanted with her, Chaelin would never be swayed. She could snuggle, hug, and even give a kiss or two to the other men of the RFA, yet she still remained a faithful wife. Steadfast in her vows and unmoved in her romance. Something about _this_ though. The thought of someone he didn't know talking to his one and only just made his skin crawl...

"'Him'? Who's 'him'?" he asked, albeit slightly harsher than intended.

Chaelin noticed this and couldn't fight the disconcerted feeling in her stomach. Ignoring it for the time being, she answered him as if completely ignorant of his tone. "'Him' is my older brother. He said mom and dad want me to visit this year for the holidays."

 _Oh..._ "Ah, the family. Are... you okay with going, or would you rather stay?"

This was something she hadn't considered. The brunette left her home pursuing a life of her own to escape the shadow of her three older brothers. Some time after moving out, she had found the RFA's app and soon joined the organization. Following the completion of Saeyoung's family (reuniting with his brother and the love of his life), the lovely couple married and now resided at the Choi house. Though said house was more of an underground bunker, she had never felt more at home. In short, from the time of her moving out to the current day, it's been 4 years since Chaelin had seen her family.

A thoughtful sigh blew from her cheeks. "I'm okay with seeing them again... It's just," a gesture towards his being told him everything. It had been a rather extended period of absence on her part, and during that absence lots has happened. She'd joined a secret organization, broke into a hacker's headquarters, been the witness of a murder, got married, became a part-time barista at her friend's cafe and a popular actor's manager. These accomplishments were all achieved in just a year. Add these along with all her traveling due to the expanding of the RFA and you have the last few years of her life. "Seeing me now would be a lot for them to digest. Then there's me seeing them after all this time and... it's just a big load, and I'm afraid of it being too much."

Saeyoung considered this. It was true; it was a sizable amount of information to take in. "But when has that ever stopped you?" _God, she's so cute when she's confused!_ "Think about it. In the matter of a single day, you'd pretty much received my entire life story," he couldn't bite the chuckle that fought its way out.

She gave an argument, and was immediately proven wrong. Instead of making a witty comeback, Chaelin stood opening and closing her mouth like a fish (and proceeded to turn red at her husband's comment of pointing the resemblance). Claiming his victory, Saeyoung pecked her pout-plastered lips and smiled cheekily. He was given a playful smack on the chest, causing his smile to grow and bring a lighthearted laugh.

Never being able to stay upset at him was her weakness when they first began their relationship. It was still a problem to this day, evident in the way she giggled and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one less silly and more meaningful. One that said "you're right, I'm sorry" before receiving a "you're forgiven" in response.

He pulled her closer, a silent plea for more. She gasped and gave in. Her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers in his hair again. All surroundings seemed to have disappeared in that moment. Where were they again? How did Chaelin end up against the wall? When did Saeyoung take off his shirt?

"I swear to God, if you forget to close the door again I will murder you both." Upon hearing the voice of the younger twin, the two separated, suddenly becoming more aware of what just transpired.

Saeran stood, obviously pissed about something - probably his brother and his wife, seeing as this wasn't the first time he'd caught them while both were... _heated_. His face was contorted into something that showed his annoyance and lack of sleep. _So much for cuddling_ , Chaelin pouted to herself.

"What, were you jealous? Did you want to join?" Saeyoung jested (or Chaelin hoped). "Next time, just say so. Don't beat around the bush about it. We're all family here."

If looks could kill, her husband would most certainly be lying on the floor. Or chopped into pieces and served as dinner. Maybe something even bloodier and darker than that. Whatever he was planning, Saeran huffed in irritation before turning his back and entering the confinement of his room. He gave his door a slam, but not before shouting, " **For the last time, I'm not interested in women!** "


	2. Old Faces - the people you missed

**A/N: So, these may, or may not be interconnected... or they are, and I'm just winging this as I go. Either way, this is fun!  
** _ **Mystic Messenger, 707, and related belong to Cheritz. Chaelin and everything**_ **not** ** _involved in the game are mine. Please do not use without permission or suffer the wrath of my dank memes.  
_** **Hope you enjoy!**

Chaelin's phone was in the habit of ringing at least 10 times a day. That fact didn't change when she joined RFA. The constant calls didn't cease when she joined Saeyoung in his journey to Mint Eye. It continued through her new life as Mrs. Chaelin Choi. Be that as it may, most of the attempted contacts were usually just her fellow RFA members checking in on how she had been.

Come Thanksgiving, however, she received a phone call giving her a huge blast from her past. The last time she saw or even heard her second oldest brother, he had been 18 with a cracking voice and just gaining his growth spurts. Now he was an doctor, aged 22, and happily engaged to a beautiful woman he met in a grocery store. When she saw him, Chaelin was even deeper in amazement. His voice had been lower than the one she had witnessed over the phone, and his towering height had rivaled that of Jumin's.

With the family gathering passed (she thanked God her family approved of Saeyoung and didn't mind Saeran's wish to keep his distance), our brunette now sat on her shared bed scrolling through emails of potential guests for the next upcoming party. She had sat here for who knows how long waiting for her tomato-headed twins to return from whatever errands they needed to run. Her eyes were starting to burn and her fingers were cramping from all the typing. There was a lot being asked of her, and she was more than thrilled when her phone rang again that day. _Finally, a break!_ she cheered to herself.

"Hello?" she answered a little too enthusiastically and prayed whoever was on the line didn't notice.

" _Uh, hello_ ," maybe they noticed... " _Is this Chaelin Park?_ "

Park... She hasn't been called that in a long time... "Um, well yes I am. Although-"

" _Really? This is really Chaelin?_ "

"Yes..."

Chaelin flinched as the shrill screech of her caller hurt her ears. " _Hey, it's Aki! Remember me?_ "

"Aki..." Aki, Aki, Aki... Where did she know that name again? Was it from high school? Maybe before that.

" _Yeah, you went to junior high with my older sister and I._ "

Recollection was a feeling most sweet, and this sweetness was enough for a cavity. "Oh my God, Aki Lee?" Chaelin gave her own screech when she received confirmation. "How have you been? It's been ages. Oh my God... How's Alya, how's life, how have you guys been?" Another scream. "I've missed you!"

" _And we missed you, too. How have you been? I heard you moved and no one's heard from you since._ "

Oh yeah... "I-It's kind of a long story..." Chaelin gave a weak chuckle. That's when it hit her, like a door to the face. Just like the one Saeran received when he tried to enter into his brother's room prior to Saeyoung closing it on him. Speaking of...

"Who's that?" her husband asked softly as to not disturb her conversation.

"Tell you what, Aki. Text me when you and Alya are both free and we'll go meet up for coffee or something. We can talk about anything and everything then."

" _Sounds good to me!_ " the other girl beamed. Bidding each other a farewell, Chaelin ended the call and greeted her waiting spouse with a smile.

She jumped off the bed and ran straight into his arms. They embraced one another in a silent but loving hold; her's soft and possessive, his gentle and protective. "I missed you," he murmured into the skin of her neck. His breath tickled, and caused her to giggle. That giggle. Saeyoung thanked God for her everyday already, but when she smiles or laughs or _giggles_ he becomes weak in his knees and his heart flutters a little more than usual. Chaelin would deny it if he mentioned this, so he kept such feelings to himself unless the situation demanded it. Much like it did now. "God, I love it when you do that." This was also spoken against her neck, and also caused a fit of giggling. Whether the chortling was from embarrassment or the ticklish feeling, he'd never figure out.

Pausing in her glee, she pulled away from him far enough to look him in the eye, but still stayed wrapped up in his arms. "You love it when I do what?" she inquired, thoroughly curious. Saeyoung claimed to be in love with so many things about her; her gray eyes, her brown hair, the auburn highlights, her style of choice, her height, her weight, her attitude, if you can name it he loves it. _Yet he only voiced these declarations in times of pure need._

The hacker gave a smirk. "Don't worry about it. Who were you on the phone with?"

"An old friend of mine from Japan."

"Oooh. A foreigner?" Chaelin had his full attention (as if she didn't already). She quickly explained who Aki was and what their plans would be when her friend contacted her again.

 **.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.**

Later that week found Chaelin walking in the door of her favorite coffee shop. _Caffeine!_ her mind and body urged. The night before, the brunette laid unable to find the ever elusive sleep until almost 2 a.m. that following morning. Only to wake up 4 hours later to her cursed mental alarm, and lost all availability to dreamland until night would round the corner again.

Straggling to the counter, she collapsed face first on the stone surface and let out a strangled groan. "Shall I get your usual?" a kind and soft voice asked. Chaelin nodded, not lifting her head from its position next to the register. Just a moment later and a finger pressed itself into the crown of her hair.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Chaelin handed her friend the required amount before taking a few large gulps, not caring that it was still hot enough to burn.

The girl behind the counter chuckled at the sight. She asked, "Rough night?" Deadpanning her best friend, Chaelin ignored her and took another gulp. Jaehee let out a burst of laughter. "What happened this time?"

Our gray-eyed girl shifted uncomfortably at the memory. The sheer horror of last night's happenings were all too much for Jaehee's innocent mind. There's no way Chaelin could ever taint her pure soul with this petrifying terror. "Let's just say Saeyoung will pay for not letting me sleep comfortably."

Jaehee let out one last chuckle fit, before turning her attention to the pair of customers that just walked through her entrance. "Welcome, what can I get for you?"

Chaelin turned to take note of the new patrons. The blonde was petite in size, around the 5 foot (150 cm) mark if she had to guess. Her hair cut in an above-the-shoulder bob, allowing her natural darker streaks to counteract the brightness of the yellow. Judging by her outfit it seemed she was a business woman, if the pencil skirt and suit jacket had anything to say. Her accompaniment was another woman, seemingly younger but taller that the first. This one's jet black locks ran to her mid-back, and were currently pulled into a single braid. She donned a very casual look of shorts, high-top sneakers, and a crop top. The outfit overall gave her a youthful appearance, making it seem she were just out of high school.

In her observation, Chaelin hadn't noticed the pair of girls' eyes had locked onto her own. Seeing their faces, she sensed a familiar pang of sweet. Surely she had more than one cavity by now. The newcomers gave ecstatic smiles and rushed to the brunette, almost knocking her to the ground in the process. Laughter and tears filled the room. A calm and loving atmosphere permeated the area. Jaehee couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face.

After calming down a bit, Chaelin decided it was time for introductions. "Jaehee, these are two of my friends. Well, best friends. This one," she gestured toward the taller one, "is Aki Lee-Himura." They shook hands and bid each other a greeting. "And this one here," she tried to continue, but Jaehee had interrupted.

"Alya Lee-Blanc, correct?" the barista asked.

"Uh, yes," Alya answered, rather confused. "You've heard of me?"

Jaehee explained, "Well, kind of. You're one of the directors from a large fashion department, correct?" Alya confirmed this. "Then we've met before. I'm Jaehee Kang, former assistant to C&R International's director, Jumin Han. We attempted business with you before, but the boss of your company had refused."

The blonde gave a face of recognition at the memory. "Oh, that's right. We meant no ill will against you, or the company-"

"Please, think nothing of it. I'm no longer an employee and I am totally willing to talk about my former boss behind his back," the _former assistant_ gleamed.

"Ah," Alya nodded. "Well, pleasure to meet you again outside of the office and formalities. I'll have you know, though. I am now the executive editor. I pulled a few strings and got our company signed on C&R. Business has skyrocketed since. I don't know what Mr. Seung was thinking, not agreeing sooner."

The two older women shared a few, what seemed to be, inside jokes about business and stock markets and other things Chaelin and Aki didn't seem to have the same grasp on. On the bright side, Jaehee appeared to be enjoying the company of someone else who understood the pain of work and slave-driver bosses. Not wanting to bother them in their conversation, she slipped behind the counter and prepared a few snacks and drinks for her friends. Upon returning, she found two more familiar faces entered the shop and had just concluded introductions.

"So _you're_ the ones she wouldn't stop talking about?" Saeyoung jested. Upon hearing such a joke, Chaelin scoffed.

"You want to repeat that?"

The fire-haired hacker had the grace to blush. "Sorry, babe. I was only kidding."

Her foreign friends each raised a brow. "'Babe'?" Oh yeah. Might have forgotten a _tiny~_ detail... "Who're you calling 'babe'?"

Before Saeyoung could move to defend himself, his loving (and forgetful) wife stepped between them. "Wait, I may have forgot to mention that uh..."

Aki asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something? Or do I need to beat him up?" The married man became very frightened then. While he could hold his own in combat, he was against hitting women-especially when they were his spouse's best friends that she hadn't seen in years.

Chaelin quickly denied the need for violence. Much to the displeasure of Aki and Saeran (who had been standing by the counter, casually observing everything after they exchanged greetings). "This is man is my husband..."

 **A/N: Wait,** **Chaelin and Saeyoung were married this entire time? WhaaaAAAT?... So** **, I legitimately need to change the name of this story.** ** _In the End_** **just doesn't fit... I might keep it depending on where I decide to keep it though...  
Also: unsure of current feeling that Saeyoung is slightly OOC in this chapter... Is it just me?  
IDK HALP PLEAZ**

 **ALSO: THANK YOU TO THE 7 SOULS WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY PRIOR TO THIS CHAPTER, AND THE 5 WHO FAVORITED. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. YOU GAVE ME THE COURAGE TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU GUYS!**


	3. Unconsiously dreaming - your best friend

**Alright, you should know how this goes by now.**  
 _ **Mystic Messenger, 707, and related belong to Cheritz. Chaelin and everything**_ **not** ** _involved in the game are mine. Please do not use without permission or suffer the wrath of my dank memes._**  
 **Thank you for joining, and please enjoy!  
(This chapter, we get to test the T rating! ;3)**

"Can you two keep it down?" Maybe his irritated growl didn't carry. So he tried a different approach. The soft plush blanket met the floor in a furious motion. Cool air pricked their skin, goose flesh rising at the sudden exposure. Her startled shriek drowned the sound of his laughter, but not entirely. Gray and gold met mint, confused and amused. The latter, however, well... _If looks could kill_.

Saeyoung gave a chuckle, "We were being loud weren't we?" He received no response, just an icy glare. "Sorry, we'll be quiet. If _someone_ can learn to keep her hands to herself." Attacking her ribs once more, his cold hands tickled her until her cheeks turned pink - much like they were moments ago.

"Take it to the bedroom, or I'm leaving," Saeran groaned. Again, it didn't carry. _Whatever_ , he sighed, mostly to himself. He stood, grabbing both his brother's and his brother's wife's attention. "I'll just leave then."

Just as soon as he was up, he was down once again. Unwanted weight crushed his chest and auburn strands of his sister-in-law's hair obscured his vision. After a moment, he realized Chaelin was hovering over him. Her legs straddling his hips, hands gripping his own while being pinned above his head. The most disconcerting thing, however, were those charcoal eyes. Their endless depths bore into his icy orbs. A playful glint made itself apparent, putting an uncomfortable feeling in Saeran's stomach.

"Where," her voice was low and, had he not known better, slightly seductive, "do you think you're going?" Just before anything could be said, her mouth attached to his... cheek. His face grew warm as a searing heat made a perfect rounded blotch of pink on his cheekbone. _Damn, she's wearing lip gloss, isn't she?_ Sitting up to her full height (which wasn't much), Chaelin stared down at her victim. Those dark gray eyes growing darker. With what? He couldn't quite place. Although, now that he thought about it, she'd get that same glint, that same seductive glare, _that same state of heightened senses,_ when she became playful with...

Oh... _No... No no no nonono..._ This cannot be happening... He needed to get away. Escape. Leave. Now!

Yet, he couldn't move. His body stayed, immobile. The girl's gaze remained unrelenting. And... When did she get so close? Their noses bumped, much like when she would attempt to make him smile (albeit it only made him uncomfortable), only this time her motive was different. Speaking of, what was her reason for holding him here - against his will, seductively staring at him with those beautifully dangerously close eyes?

Why was she doing this? In front of her husband, no less! He called out to his brother, only to realize he was suddenly absent. When did he leave? Wouldn't he have stopped his _wife_ from being this intimate with another man? his own brother? No, something isn't right here... What's going on?

Panic rose within him, especially when she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

Yoosung rolled over in his bed, although that didn't stop the vibrating coming from his nightstand. Reluctantly, the blond boy answered. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

" _I'm sorry for calling so late, but can I come over?"_

He suddenly felt more awake now. "Saeran?" He looked at the time. "Sure, I'll make some tea or something."

Not but half an hour later, Yoosung opened the door to a very disheveled, and very unsettled Saeran. Without words, the pair joined at the host's dining table. Two cups of black tea sat waiting to be emptied. Silence hung in the air, neither wanting to speak, but both needing to say _something_.

That was when Saeran's phone chimed, signifying he had just received a text. From his idiot brother, no doubt.

 **[Saeyoung]:** I could've driven you. All you had to do was ask.

He didn't ask. For good reason. Escaping from his own family wasn't something he would do unless it called for such drastic measures. Thus, he was at his best friend's house. _Escaping his own family._ "That him?" Yoosung asked warily. A nod. "You wanna talk about it?"

Saeran was more than hesitant in his response. "I do." So he began.

They were bored, much like every other day. A certain someone wasn't too keen on letting her "tomato-headed boys", as she so loved to call them, sit around and do nothing. It wasn't until after some thorough convincing that they had agreed to at least watch a movie and snuggle. About halfway through, however, the lovebirds thought it'd be nice to have a snuggle party. If only the snuggles hadn't developed into something more. Giggles, squeals, squeaks, and all those other sounds he abhorred so much. So he put a stop to it. And, you know how the rest goes. Only it didn't just stop there...

"When I woke up, I was expecting to feel... I don't know..." Saeran trailed off, searching his mental vocabulary for the right word.

"Aroused?" the blond suggested. It appeared as though he hadn't thought before he spoke, that is if the deep crimson that now colored his cheeks said anything. His stuttering only confirmed this during his mini-speech about how it had "just slipped".

Despite his friend's embarrassing outburst, the redhead agreed. "Yeah, that." He continued, "Except I only felt uncomfortable more than anything."

Taking a small breath to hopefully calm his nerves, Yoosung asked, "So, you had a wet dream about Chaelin, and woke up feeling uncomfortable?"

It was Saeran's turn to blush. Compared to his hair, the hacker seemed a slightly darker shade. "It was _not_ a 'wet dream'," he objected, "it was... a **nightmare**."

Yoosung deadpanned, "Right. And I'm not second rank in _LOLOL_."

"Actually, you're not."

 _*RECORD SCRATCH*_ "Wait, what? No, I checked the rankings this morning, I was in second."

Saeran smirked, "Yeah, now you're in fourth."

"Fourth?" the blond echoed. "No, that-that can't be right..." Jumping out of his seat, he sprinted into his bedroom. When Saeran entered, Yoosung was stationed in front of his computer. "Log in, okay... Where's the rank master?... There!" He guided his character to the in-game NPC with the label "Rank Master" hovering over his head. He was then given the bracket list, and who the current top players were.

Of course, "Hacker God" took first rank, and Yoosung cursed Saeyoung everyday because of it. The place where "Superman Yoosung" _should_ have been, was taken by a player of the name "MintyChoi". Right under that one was another username, "Blade Aki". His shoulders sagged, his face sank. This was the look of utter defeat after so much work.

He spent the last two nights raiding, questing, and farming just to keep his pride of 2nd place. Only to have it swept from under him by his best friend and some noob. Were they a noob? He checked "Blade Aki"'s gear, and _holy-_ "How'd they get the legendary chest piece? It's not supposed to be available for another week when they release the next patch."

Saeran shrugged, "Maybe they have connections, maybe there was a way to unlock it early, maybe they're a hacker, or a cheater, who knows?"

The blond growled something under his breath. "Probably a cheater, too afraid to beat the big guys." Or something like that. Checking the screen again, he saw Yoosung typing out a message to "cheater".

"Inviting them to raid the dungeon? Didn't you do that dungeon already?"

"Yeah, but I soloed it, died, lost some gear, and had to get it back. So, I'm not going in alone again. You wanna join the group?" the boy offered. Much to his enjoyment, he agreed.

 **SAERAN HAD HIS FIRST WET DREAM! If you could call it that...  
I hate the fact that I low-key ship YoosungxSaeran and I can't make them a couple in this for reasons involving future chapters...  
I'll also have you know, this was risque... for me... writing-wise anyway.  
Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! See you next time!**

 **Bonus points to whoever can guess the LOLOL players that surpassed Superman Yoosung**


End file.
